A Merry Channy Christmas
by MrB.o.B1990
Summary: A oneshot based on my other story Two Words, One Story about Chad and Sonny's first Christmas together. It has religious themes, being Christmas after all.


**A/N - Hi there. Merry Christmas everyone. Hope you all have a very blessed Christmas. This is a little one shot based on my multi-chap Two Worlds, One Story with Chad and Sonny celebrating their first Christmas. This is a Secret Santa gift for hope for eternity. Hope you enjoy it Hannah. Merry Christmas once again and thanks as always to MusicChannySkyscraper for beta'ing. **

* * *

Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper have been dating for about 5 months. This is their first Christmas as friends, but also as a couple. This is the story of their first Christmas together.

_Sunday 23__rd__ December 2012._

**3****rd**** Person POV**

_The Munroe House_

"Sonny, it's time to get up. We are leaving in a few hours." Mr Munroe called out to his daughter, eager to hit the road to celebrate Christmas with his daughter and her boyfriend.

"I'm getting up now Daddy." She replied, jumping into the shower.

Half an hour later she left the bathroom, heading down to the living room, to help her father get ready.

_The Cooper House_

"Chad sweetie, it's time to get up." Mrs Cooper called, knocking on her son's door.

"Thanks Mom, I'm getting up now." He replied.

The Cooper boy then had a quick shower, got dressed and backed his luggage into the car. Being the thoughtful guy he was, he'd prepared himself the night before.

He then got his mother to drop him off at the house of his girlfriend, who he'd been dating for nearly half a year.

As he arrived at the Munroe house, Sonny spotted him through the window and waited outside the front door for him. When he got out of the car, she ran straight over to the young boy.

"Chaddy!" She screamed, hugging her boyfriend. "I missed you."

"I missed you too honey, but we only saw each other last night." He smiled.

Chad then carried his luggage into the house, and helped the Munroes finish getting ready for the trip.

They got into Mr Munroe's car and started heading toward the airport.

**Chad POV**

What an amazing time of year! Going away with my girlfriend and her Dad to celebrate the birth of our Lord. We are Christians after all. Sure, gifts are great, decorations are great, and seeing family are great, but really, what is Christmas without Christ?

Sonny, her Dad, and I decided we'd go for a trip to their holiday house. It was supposed to be a really nice house, with views of the beach, and festivals and things around the town, and that sort of thing. I couldn't wait to get there.

Soon we were in the car, making the trip to the airport, followed by the plane heading on the long journey to Australia, which is where the holiday house is.

The holiday house was in Melbourne; the second most popular city in Australia, but one of the nicest.

After what was quite a tiring flight, we landed at the Melbourne Tullamarine Airport, the main airport into the city.

"What a flight." I yawned, waking up.

"It sure was." Sonny replied simply.

We got out of our seats, exited the plane, and collected our luggage. One of Sonny's relatives, Mark, her first cousin, was waiting for us.

"Hey Marky!" She screamed, running up and hugging her Australian cousin.

"G'day Sonny." He replied in his typical Australian speak, whilst hugging her.

"Marky, this is my boyfriend Chad. He's spending Christmas with us." She said, introducing me.

"Nice to meet ya mate. Welcome to Melbourne. Is this your first time here?" He asked me.

"Well, Sonny, Mr Munroe and I had a holiday in the summer where we visited Sydney, but yes, this is my first time in Melbourne." I replied.

"Well mate, you're in the better city. Just a 'eads up, there is a massive rivalry between Sydney and Melbourne, so if you like Sydney, keep that to yourself yeah?" He told me.

"Okay dude, I'll keep that in mind." I replied.

"Yo, Uncle David." Mark called out to Mr Munroe.

"Great to see you Mark." He replied.

With all the boring formalities over, we got into Mark's car and he drove us to the house.

"Here we are." Mark said.

"Gosh, it's been so long since we've been here." Sonny started. "I love staying in this house." She added.

"It's quite a nice place." I said sincerely.

We dumped everything in the living room, and Sonny gave me the tour.

"So, this is the living room." she started. We then walked through a door into what was obviously the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen, the place where you get your food and drinks from." She joked. I laughed at that.

"Now through the door to the left is the sun room, which leads to the back yard, and to the right is the laundry." Sonny said, showing me both rooms.

We went back through the living room door when Sonny added.

"This end of the living room, near the kitchen, doubles as a dining room; there is a roller door that can separate the two rooms if needed."

From the living room, we went to the finally room downstairs, which was the rumpus room, where they have entertainment for guests, like a pool table, poker table, karaoke machine, and various other things.

We headed back to the living room, and went up the stairs to the top floor.

"Now, Chaddy, there are 3 bedrooms to the left of these stairs, and 4 to the right. Usually I stay in the first room to the left, and daddy usually stays in the last one to the left. You'll be sleeping in the middle one, and the 4 on the other side won't be used." She said. "Opposite your room is the upstairs toilet, but we all have en suites anyway, so it probably wont be used." she added.

"Well, thanks for the thorough tour, honey." I smiled.

We went down stairs and got comfortable. Sonny and I sat next to each other, cuddled up on one sofa, and Mr Munroe sat on another one and had a chat to Mark who was on the third sofa.

"By the way guys, the rest of the family will be visiting tonight. Some of them are visiting from the outer-suburbs, and won't be able to drive home, so they'll need to stay here." Mark said.

"This is the reason we have 4 rooms on the other side." Sonny explained to me.

_That night._

After we got settled in, we had prepared for tonight's party. I met most of Sonny's Australian family, which is her dad's side of the family.

Sonny's paternal grandparents were born in Australia, but moved to America when they were in their mid-twenties. Whilst living in America, Sonny's grandparents had their children and raised them in America. Her dad decided to stay, but most of his family moved back to America about 10 years ago. So, his brothers and sisters had kids who grew up in Australia, like Mark. That's why so many of the Munroes live in Australia, and therefore are visiting the Australian house for Christmas.

Sonny and I decided, since this was our first Christmas together, we'd go off on our own, and spend as much time together as we could.

We had quite a nice evening. We started off playing a game of pool, just the two of us, but some of her cousins watched.

Sonny, being more experienced at such a game, won, but that didn't matter; it was great fun.

We then went off and played a game of table tennis. I've more experience with tennis than Sonny, so I won that game.

We then stripped into our bathing suits, and jumped in the pool (by the way, we got changed in our own rooms, thank you very much).

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Sonny called, running to the pool.

"I guess you are the rotten egg, darling!" I called as I jumped in first.

We played some pool volleyball, I guess it's called. It was more a bit of fun than a competition, so we didn't count scores.

After we got tired of that, we set up the lanes in the pool (it was a full Olympic sized pool) and had a race to see who could swim to the other end first. Sonny won that one.

After we finished the race, it was dinner time. Mr Munroe and Mark had cooked a nice Aussie barbecue. We had some nice steaks, sausages, and typical stuff like that. Mark has his own butcher shop, so he organised some really nice, fresh meat.

After dinner, Sonny and I curled up on the couch, and watched some movies before heading to bed.

_Monday 24__th__ December 2012._

**Sonny POV**

After yesterday, which was such a fun day, I woke up the next morning and got Mark to drop me off at the shopping centre. I still hadn't gotten a chance to do my Christmas shopping.

It was quite a fun morning. I managed to buy a few gifts for Chad, Daddy, and the other family members that were spending Christmas with us.

I got back to the house, went back into my room, wrapped up all the gifts, and placed them under the tree.

I went back up to my room, and started getting ready for church. We decided to go to the Christmas Eve service, so we could spend the day with the family.

**Chad POV**

Mr Munroe and I went shopping Christmas Eve morning. I bought gift for Sonny, and for Mr Munroe. I didn't feel close enough to anyone else to buy them gifts.

After I went shopping I wrapped up the gifts and placed them under the tree, and got ready for church.

Sonny sneakingly signed me up to read at the service, which was interesting. We got to the church at about six pm, ready for the service to start at six-thirty.

Sonny and I sat next to each other, and Mr Munroe sat on the other side of Sonny.

When it was time to go up and give my reading, I was really nervous. This was the biggest church in the city; it held thousands of people, and it was full, so I had to stand up there, and read in front of thousands of people. Something I'd never done before in my life.

I got up to the lectern and I looked to the crowd, my hands shaking, I don't know if anyone could tell. Probably not; the lectern was a distance from the first row of people.

I cleared my throat, and started reading. "A reading from the prophet..."

I then read through, and when I was done, I finished, and stood aside for the other readers. I think I did better than I expected.

**Sonny POV**

I sat there during the church service, next to my boyfriend, and about 15 minutes in, it was time for him to go up and read. I saw him leave his seat, and walk up to the lectern. He looked out to the crowd, gulped, and started reading. It was quite good.

I was so proud of him. He was quite nervous beforehand, but he did a really good job. Once he was up there, standing before the thousand-strong crowd, he started reading and he came across really confident.

After the service, we had a chat to a few people that I knew, and went back home.

After we got home, we simply watched some movies as a family, had a few drinks (the adults had beer and wine, and Chad and I had sodas) and then went to bed.

_Tuesday 25__th__ December 2012 – CHRISTMAS DAY! YAY!_

**Chad POV**

I got up about six am, ready to start the day with my beautiful girlfriend. Sonny may have changed a bit since we first started hanging out all those months ago at school when working on the science project, but there was one part of her that was still the same. She was extremely lazy.

I knocked on her door.

"Sonny-shiney!" I called.

"Ugh! Chad, go away. IT'S SIX AM!" She screamed the last part.

I kept knocking on her door to annoy her; after all, that's a boyfriend's job.

She finally dragged herself out of her room, and went off.

"CHAD! I'm trying to sleep!" She yelled in my face.

"Sorry honey, I just want us to get the most out of the day." I replied. I liked acting like a child.

She decided to come downstairs with me, and we got our breakfast.

A few minutes later everyone else came down, and we started opening the gifts.

"Alright. The first gift I picked up appears to be for Sonny, from Chad." Mr Munroe said, handing the box to his daughter.

She looked at it curiously; it wasn't a large box, but it wasn't a small box either...

She ripped off the wrapping, and took the top off the box.

When she saw what was inside, the expression on her face said it all. She was really surprised, but obviously happy.

It was a gold heart locket pendant, 18 carat, with a nice gold chain. Engraved into the locket was a little message which Sonny read aloud "Merry Christmas to my love Allison Munroe. Love Chaddy 25/12/2012."

"Oh my goodness, Chad. That is amazing." She finally managed to say.

"My pleasure, honey." I replied.

"Alright, the next gift appears to be for Chad, from Sonny." Mr Munroe stated, and handed me the box.

It was a similar shaped box.

I unwrapped it and opened the box, and was stunned to see the gift.

Clearly we didn't mind spending money on each other. I bought Sonny a very expensive 18 carat gold necklace from Tiffany's and she bought me a very expensive Tiffany's watch.

"Oh my goodness, Sonny. Thank you so much darling. You're too generous." I told her.

It also had an engraving. "Merry Christmas to the greatest boyfriend in the world. Love Sonny. 25/12/2012."

I put the watch on immediately, and Sonny put on her necklace, and I reached over and gave her a big hug, and we kissed.

"Merry Christmas, Sonny." I said.

"Merry Christmas, Chad." She replied.

The gift ceremony continued until everyone received all their gifts.

Sonny and I went and watched some more movies whilst Mr Munroe organised the lunch.

About 1:15pm, Mr Munroe brought lunch out to the dining table, and what a lunch it was. We dug into our lunch, and after our lunch we relaxed in the living room for the rest of the afternoon.

All up, it was quite a nice Christmas. We all had a lot of fun and good times with the Munroe family.

_Wednesday 26__th__ December 2012._

**Sonny POV**

After what was an amazing Christmas, spent with my boyfriend and my dad's family, it was time to go home.

Mark dropped us off at the airport; I gave him a hug, and told him I'd Skype with him soon.

We hopped onto the plane. Once the plane was in the air, we all went to sleep, and woke up just as the plane was landing.

When we got off the plane, dad drove us back to the house.

When we got back, Chad helped us unpack, and soon his mom came to pick him up.

Just before walking out the door, he gave me a big hug, and kiss, and went back home with him mom.

I went into my room, and caught up with some of my friends online.

Overall it was a really great Christmas. We all had a lot of fun, and it was nice to see dad's family again.

* * *

**A/N- So... What did you think? Let me know in a review, and I truly hope it was good enough Hannah.**


End file.
